1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the study of multiple myeloma. More specifically, the present invention relates to the identification of molecular determinants of myeloma bone disease through comparative global gene expression profiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple myeloma (MM) is a rare, yet incurable malignancy of terminally differentiated plasma cells (PC) that affects approximately 15,000 persons per year in the United States, and represents the second most common hematopoietic malignancy. Multiple myeloma represents 13% of all lymphoid malignancies in the white population and 31% of lymphoid malignancies in the black population. The malignant plasma cells home to and expand in the bone marrow causing anemia and immunosuppression due to loss of normal hematopoiesis.
Multiple myeloma is also associated with systemic oteoporosis and local bone destruction leading to debilitating bone pain and susceptibility to fractures, spinal cord compression and hypercalcemia. Myeloma is the only hematological malignancy consistently associated with lytic bone disease and local bone destruction is limited to areas adjacent to plasma cells, suggesting that the malignant plasma cells secrete factors that enhance osteoclast function and/or osteoblast anergy. The prevalence of bone disease varies with the presentation of myeloma, from smoldering myeloma, often without bone involvement, to solitary plasmacytoma, to diffused or focal multiple myeloma where systemic losses of bone mineral density or focal lytic bone lesions are seen in approximately 80% of patients.
In recent years, it has become evident that lytic bone disease is not only a consequence of myeloma, but that it is intricately involved in promoting disease progression. Change in bone turnover rates predicts clinical progression from monoclonal gammopathy of undetermined significance (MGUS) to overt myeloma by up to 3 years. While initially osteoclast and osteoblast activity are coupled, the coupling is lost with disease progression. Osteoclast activity remains increased and osteoblast activity is diminished, with lytic bone disease as the consequence. Studies in the 5T2 murine myeloma and the SCID-hu model for primary human myeloma demonstrated that inhibition of osteoclast activity is associated with inhibition of myeloma growth and reduction of myeloma tumor burden. These studies support reports that inhibition of bone resorption with bisphosphonates had an anti-myeloma effect.
Whereas the biology of osteoclasts in myeloma-associated lytic bone disease has been investigated intensively, little is known about the disease-associated changes in osteoblast activity and their underlying mechanisms. It has been suggested that in myeloma, the ability of mesenchymal stem cells to differentiate into the osteogenic lineage is impaired. However, the mechanisms responsible for such impairment have not been elucidated.
It has been shown that comparative global gene expression profiling (GEP) of bone marrow plasma cells from normal healthy donors and malignant bone marrow plasma cells from newly diagnosed multiple myeloma represented a powerful technique for identifying candidate disease genes and disrupted pathways involved in malignant transformation of multiple myeloma (Zhan et al., 2002).
The prior art is deficient in a comparative analysis to identify genes expressed in the malignant plasma cells that may be contributory to multiple myeloma bone diseases as well as methods to diagnose and treat multiple myeloma bone diseases. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.